Interruptions
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Jack and Katherine dating story (: fluff (:


**I own nothing  
**

**First Newsies one (: **

* * *

"You look beautiful Ace." He told her with a smile as she stepped into the Newsboy Lodge house.

"Thank you Jack." She replied as he kissed her cheek before continuing.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked, looking at him.

"Well I don't know..." He said playfully. Sliding an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. She giggled softly before they caught each other's gaze again. They both leaned in for a kiss, the small gap was just about to close when the newsboys came rushing down.

"YOU STOLE MY CIGAR! IM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" Racer yelled loudly as he and the boys ran down the stairs. Katherine and Jack froze in place, Jack made a disgruntled sound and pulled away from her slightly, keeping the arm around her waist.

"Hey Kat, Jack, what's going on?" Specs asked the two while the rest of the boys crowded around.

Jack looked down for a moment. He loved his newsboys more than anything in the world, but he also wanted to spend some time alone with Katherine without them interrupting every minute. Everytime she would come by or meet them in the street on her way to work, the boys would always be around. Jack always tried to find quiet places for them to go but the newsboys would always appear.

"Nothin much, breathing, you know the usual." Jack said slightly coldly as he let out a small sigh. The boys just continued talking amongst themselves.

"Hey look! That's the guy who stole my shoe! Let's go get him!" Romeo said, looking out the window. The newsboys ran outside, screaming and yelling. Jack turned back to Katherine.

"Finally." He said before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. He pulled her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well good morning to you too." She said with a smile and he laughed.

"I'm sorry they interrupted..._again._" Jack said, running a hand down her cheek.

"They mean well. Besides, knowing they will interrupt us means we can't waste anytime now can we?" Katherine said with a smirk.

"No we can't Ace." Jack told her, capturing her lips again. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even hear the door reopen.

"He didn't have any shoe...Woohoo! Get it boy!" Racer hollered at the couple as the other boys cheered. Jack and Katherine pulled away immediately and retreated to lean on the table.

"We'll just leave you two alone..." Romeo said suggestively as the newsboys went upstairs.

"We're going somewhere tonight. Somewhere where they can't interrupt. I promise." Jack said to her, taking her hand in his. She smiled at him before speaking.

"Come on, let's get breakfast." Katherine said, pulling him along to a nearby table, he quickly hugged her from behind, making her giggle.

* * *

About an hour later, Katherine announced that she had to go to work. Jack led her out, never without the hollering of his friends, and they stopped in front of the lodge house.

"You'll be back here tonight?" Jack asked her, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'll come by after I get off, about...seven-ish. Can't wait to see what you've got planned for our night of no interruptions Kelly." Katherine laughed softly and Jack groaned a little bit.

"I really am sorry about them." Jack told her.

"You can't really choose your family and they only mean well. I have to admit, it would be nice to be alone for more than five seconds." Katherine said, ruffling his hair a little.

"And I will make that happen. I promise. Just come by tonight and we will be alone all night." Jack promised her, hands on her upper arms.

"Can't wait. See you tonight Jack." Katherine said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him. Their kiss immediately deepened as both of them melted into it. The holler from the boys who had come outside caused them to pull away.

"Bye Ace." Jack said to Katherine before she started to walk away.

"You guys are literally the worst." Jack said, patting two of them on the back as they went back inside the house.

* * *

The day seemed to pass by quickly. After selling the papers in the morning, the boys made their way to a local pub to try and get some liquor. As they walked, Jack got a brilliant idea. He slyly moved away from the group to go to Medda's place.

"Medda?" Jack called as he entered the bulging.

"Kelly! How's my favorite boy?" Medda asked him sweetly.

"Great. Listen I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." Jack said.

"Anything Jack, you name it." Medda replied.

"Can I use one of the spare rooms you don't use upstairs for tonight? I want to spend some time with Katherine but the boys keep coming and barging in and..." Jack explained.

"Of course Kelly. Hey, I'll give you guys a nice dinner too. You really like this girl don't you?" Medda asked him with a suggestive smile.

"More than anything. Thank you Medda! We will be here around seven-ish. See you then!" Jack said as he hugged her and left the building. Finding that the boys were still at the pub, Jack was able to sneak back into the group without being noticed.

* * *

Before Jack knew it, it was already a quarter to seven and he was waiting for Katherine. He tried to sneak past the boys and succeeded so far. Now all that was left was to get out of here without them seeing. Katherine arrived five minutes before seven and saw him sitting there, waiting.

"Hey there. So where are we off to?" She said playfully. Looking up at her from his seat, he smiled.

"That's a surprise. Come on." Jack told her as he led her out. They managed to get out unnoticed. They had been walking for a while before her patience began to ware thin.

"Can't you just tell me where we are going?" Katherine begged but Jack just laughed and slid an arm around her waist.

"No. We're here anyway Ace, look." He told her, pointing up at Medda's building. Katherine shot him a look of confusion before he took her arm gently. "Come on Ace."

They ascended the stairs before reaching the room that they were looking for. "Here we are." He said calmly.

"What's going on Jack?" Katherine asked him. He simply responded by opening the door to reveal a table set with a modest dinner of pasta and bread with a candle.

"Jack, it's beautiful. Did you do all this?" She asked him as the walked inside and over to the table.

"Technically, Medda did. But it was my idea." Jack said proudly and Katherine laughed. He pulled out the chair for her and he began to walk to his place on the other side when she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Jack. This is really nice." She said, smiling and eyes gleaming.

"Anything for you Ace." Jack told her, squeezing her hand lightly. They had a wonderful time together-eating, talking, kissing before it had to end. They walked back to the lodgehouse hand in hand before they stopped to say goodnight.

"Tonight was really great Jack, thank you." Katherine said with a soft kiss to his lips.

"Anytime Kat, any time." Jack said as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss. A holler from the top floor window of the building caused Jack to pull away and look up.

"I'm going to get you guys!" Jack screamed before running into the house, stopping before he did so to voice a final goodnight to Katherine.

The young reporter could answer him when he did so, she was laughing too hard.


End file.
